


Junkers At The Beach

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Freeform, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Junkers At The Beach

Junkrat jumped up and down in the side cart. Roadhog promised to take him to the beach.

Roadhog drove past the beach that was crowded. He remembered a private part where they could be in peace.

When they arrived and got off the bike Roadhog took the sunscreen and put it on Junkrat who wiggled in excitement.

Mako snorted. “Stay still, you don’t want this stuff in your eyes.”

“Come on, come one…” Junkrat said. Finally, when Roadhog had his job done Junkrat ran to the beach and looked the place in awe.

Roadhog took their stuff and walked behind. He looked at a good place for the towel and sunshade. When everything was at their place, he took his mask off and started to strip to his swimming trunks.

Roadhog could feel Junkrat’s hungry eyes looking at his body. This wasn’t his first time seeing Hog getting undress but it always made Junkrat grin in like a goof.

Roadhog started to take his clothes off slowly, teasing Junkrat. It felt like an eternity for Rat to Hog take his shorts off.

Junkrat gulped when he saw Hog’s speedos that squeezed his ass nicely. Roadhog grunted and tried to adjust them.

He knew Junkrat was still staring him, so he playfully pulled his speedos down, baring his ass. Junkrat gasped loudly.

But Hog pulled them back up, turned to look at Junkrat and smiled mischievously. “Just kidding…”

Junkrat felt his face turn bright red and he runs to the sea to rinse his face so he could cool down.

 

Roadhog chuckled, it was always fun to tease Junkrat. There were just two of them so it wouldn’t be a bad idea of being naked. But he didn’t want to rile up Junkrat.

Junkrat explored the beach while Roadhog sat down, opened the radio and started to read a book. Sometimes he looked after Rat so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

He heard grunting noises and looked at Junkrat. Rat had a pile of sand in front of him. “ Oy Hoggy, I want to build a sandcastle but it keeps collapsing…”

Roadhog put the book down and walked to Junkrat. He thought for a moment before he moved closer to the sea and started to ladle the water on the sand, making it wetter.

Junkrat looked at Roadhog’s working on the sandpile. It was getting its shapes and finally, a small castle was made.

“Oh, you need wet sand to do it?” Junkrat scratched his neck. 

Roadhog nodded. “Do you want to build a big sand castle with me?”

“Heck yeah. Let’s make the biggest sand castle and I would blow it up in the end. “ Junkrat giggled.

“Okay, let’s collect seashells and rocks for decorations first.” Roadhog smiled.

They collected the decorations and started to build the castle. When it was done Junkrat beamed with pride. “Now that’s beautiful. Back off Hoggy, I don’t want you to be too near the explosion.”

Roadhog walked to a safe distance to look at Junkrat putting small bombs in the castle. Rat run next to Hog and pushed the detonator. “Fire in the hole!”

The castle blew up, making Junkrat laugh. The sand flew far, and there was a small hole in the ground. 

“The building made me thirsty, want to have a little break before swimming?” Roadhog said and wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Sure. Did you take boba tea for me?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog nodded, both walked to the sunshade and sat down. Roadhog gave Junkrat his boba tea and took a beer for himself. They sat there for a while, adding sunscreen for their bodies and Hog prepared Rat’s swimming ring and floaties.

When they rested enough they headed to the water. Junkrat put his floaties and ring on. Roadhog lifted him to his arms and they went swimming. Roadhog floated on his back while keeping Junkrat close to him so he wouldn’t get drifted by the waves.

Junkrat was looking at his surroundings and he saw a cliff near the ocean. “Hey Mako, did you say you were really good at diving?”

“Yeah, why?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat pointed the cliff. “Can you jump from there? I would love to see it.”

“I think I can, I just check that it’s deep enough to jump. Not want to land on stones or anything.”

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat’s swimming ring and swam to the cliff. He dived to see if there’s any rocks or other things to hurt him.

“Everything looks okay. Do you want me to move you safer place or this spot okay?”

“This is a good spot. Be careful when you climb up, the cliff can be slippery.”

Roadhog nodded and lift himself on the bottom of the cliff. He climbed up and looked down, it looked high enough to jump.

“Go Hoggy go! You can do it!” Junkrat encouraged Roadhog.

Roadhog stood near the edge, took a deep breath and jumped. He spread his hands to his sides and straightened them before he hit the water.

“That was amazing! I give it a 10!” Junkrat shouted excited and clapped his hands.

Roadhog rose to the surface and smiled. “I still got it.”

They swam for a while, splashing water to each other and goofed around. Roadhog dived and took some nice seashells for Junkrat.

When they were done with swimming, they went back to the beach and ate their packed lunches. Roadhog sat down and started to read his book again.

Junkrat examined the seashells, feeling little worn out, the swimming and other stuff drained his energy.

Roadhog felt something bump his arm and he saw that Junkrat fell asleep. He moved Junkrat’s head to lean his stomach that he could use it as a pillow.

Junkrat slept peacefully while Roadhog kept reading his book, stroking Junkrat’s head gently, radio playing The Piña Colada Song.

Roadhog smiled, he hadn’t this much fun in many years. He should take Junkrat to the beach again. And when they would do it, he wouldn’t wear his speedos.

He imagined Junkrat’s flustered face when he would see Hog naked, nothing hiding his figures, Rat burying his face between his ass and eating it. 

To hell with making sand castles and swimming that day, they would just spend the whole day making love. Roadhog grinned, that would be a perfect idea for the next beach trip.


End file.
